Save Room
by Sweetest Addiction
Summary: Moving on wasn't so easy...staying apart was even harder. Dom/Letty. "You can’t hate me and be my lover"– Again, John Legend
1. We Begin

**Save Room**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I don't own the characters, sad I know.

AN: Thanks to Nakita and Leigh for being very, very, very, patient with me, haha. Here it is, just like I promised! Mucho love.

And so we begin….

* * *

**Chapter 1- Again**

"_You can't hate me and be my lover, Passion ends, and pain begins, I come back…And we're doing it again, Yes, we're doing it again- Oh we're doing it again, We said it would end but here it goes Again…"_ – Again, John Legend

His hands rest on her back as they both winded down. He rolled them over so that he was on top. Dipping his head down he kissed her lips only to have her palms placed over his chest, she then roughly pushed him away. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she rolled her neck.

"You're leavin' already?"

"That's usually how normal people do these things." She didn't bother to cover her body, she was by far shy towards him, he has seen her naked many times before. She crouched to the floor, fingering the random clothing doing her best to figure out which ones belonged to her.

"Since when are we normal?" He tried to lighten the mood and softly chuckled. He made a sudden move to grab at her arm and pull her back against him so she could feel just how much he hungered for her. It had been a little over a week since their last encounter and he wanted to make sure he took full advantage of what little time they were able snag from reality. However his movement was rejected, making her aggravated. She struggled against his touch.

"Common' Dom, let me go. Alex's probably wondering where I am now." It was déjà vu all over again. He sighed but he didn't loosen his grip, instead he let his hands slide down to her hips, he gently stroked her side.

"So?" It was her turn to sigh.

"Look, you agreed you wouldn't do this."

"Do what?"

"This," She argued and pushed herself off of him. She sat up on her side of the bed.

"Damn it Dominic!" Her dark hair whipped around as she turned her head to look at him. "The point of being fuck friends is that we just fuck!"

"Then maybe that should change." She closed her eyes, she didn't understand what went over him. Whenever they did this, he wouldn't stop her from leaving, in fact there were very little words exchanged between the time it took her to put her clothes back on and fix herself up before exiting their- his room. Tonight, something was different. Something was off. She hated how he made her feel.; couldn't stand how much she needed him. She was tough, she was strong, she was the epitome of independence, but within seconds, her mind would flicker back to Dominic Toretto, and she would start to crave for that kiss…for that tender touch of those calloused hands. Fingers lost between her hair, lips crushed against her skin.

God, how she would give anything for those feelings to go away, to stop, she needed to move on. It was time. She hated how much she still loved him she would never admit it out loud or even mentally but something inside of her…just knew. She hated that after all they've been through, after countless fights that left her torn and empty, he was still the reason her pulse raced so quick. It wasn't fair. Doesn't he see that? How long overdue their…relationship or whatever they were doing was? Doesn't he see that it's over, and has been for some time now? She sighed, and stopped rummaging around for a second. Why was she here? Why would she come back when she knew it was wrong; when she fought with herself every time she drove back to her empty apartment; her new home?

"Jesus Dominic you don't get it. This isn't some sort of booty call. This is insane even for us." She was pulling on her jeans over her legs as he sat up and watched now, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He dropped his head, "We have lives to get to and this isn't some fucking game. This is…this is real shit going on. This isn't just about you and me anymore." She mumbles lowering herself to the floor again to pick up her tank top. She was close enough he could reach out to her, so he did. Grabbing for her hand he pulled her a little closer so she stood directly in front of him.

And if he could he knew things would be different, he'd find a way to make him the reason for her to smile and not that cocky smirk she puts on but that real, genuine smile, the one he hasn't seen since….before. He wished they can go back to the time when it was just him and her. No other shit mattered, just the two of them. The team, the cars, the fast and risky underworld life they lived…all still there but they didn't matter as much. And it never would.

No response. She sighed.

_And we, we make up so passionately, Why can't we just trust each?_

"It's getting late." She untangled herself from his tight grip. He looked up at her from his seat on the bed as she pulled on her sweatshirt. "Tell Mia that Alex and I can't come to the barbecue tomorrow night, we gotta head into town for dinner with his folks." He raised a brow at this, taking a sudden interest. She regretted sharing that piece of information with him suddenly. Oh hell, she knew he was going to start something. Why did she have to open her mouth? She could've called Mia herself.

"That's pretty serious, meeting the parents. What are you two getting married, or somethin'?"

She scoffed at his response, "Like it's any of your business."

"Considering whats going on between us, yeah, it is somewhat my business." She mocked him.

"There is nothing going out between us. Whatever this-" She motioned between the two of them "is, has nothing to do with what Ale-" He cut her off.

_Accusations fly like bullets do, here it goes again, oh, but you know me because you're doing it too, The cycle never ends, never ends…_

"You're right. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know why I made a big deal out of it anyway. Don't worry about it, go see your man."

She stood bewildered at his change of heart. Her facial expression said all that. But it was late, she was tired and if she didn't leave soon, she would have a run in with Mia, who should have been home over an hour ago.

"Okay, " She lightly let her hand touch his chest. "Listen, I'll call you later."

"I thought this wasn't a booty call." He said half in challenge half in genuine curiosity as to why she would even bother to promise to call.

Her fingers drifted away from his body as she dropped her arm.

"Right." She replied with a near whisper. She stepped back towards him again. Her lips touched his cheek and for a second she lingered there, taking in his scent. His…_Domness_. Their faces lingered near each other, both of their eyes closed and she felt a near smile come to her lips as his hand slipped around hers in-between them. It was moments like these that reminded her why they were together to begin with. He always had this…this…this soothing touch about him. Something about the way he touched her, it just calmed her down and even though a good fifty percent of their time together was spent at each others throats or either involved in other physical activities he was always going to be there to hold her close or even just hold her hand. They stayed that way for what simultaneously felt like forever yet not nearly long enough...so close to a kiss but too trapped in the moment of reluctant closeness to give in, for so many reasons. Finally, he loosened his grip. He was letting her go. Her hands slid from his as she turned and walked away, waiting to open her eyes until her back was to him. She couldn't look at him like she used to ever again. She knew that if she did, her eyes would see only a past long since gone...and a future that would never be achieved. Once more, she left only to feel even more than she expected.

_I feel so alive, it won't last but it's alright, fleeting joy and fading ecstasy, here it goes again…_

* * *

Press _Go_! Please and thank you! 


	2. And it never ends

Title: Save Room

**Title:** Save Room  
**Author:** Sweetest Addiction  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer: **Oh the things I would do to the men of Team Toretto….Lyrics used are Suffocate, J-Holiday and We Ride, Rihanna. I was really in an R&B type of mood. Anyway, here we go…  
**Archive:** Ask and you shall receive…unless I don't like you. lol  
**Feedback:** One hellified yeah!  
**AN:** I know I said this would be short and updated faster than my other stories but what can I say? I'm not too good with excuses so I'll leave it at that...I hope to feed all your Dotty hunger.

Pst, This is for my my betas, because you rock. Enjoy!

**Save Room – Two – And it never ends.**

"So..." his sudden attempt to start a conversation disturbed her concentration from the TV. "How'd it go?" She barely heard him, was about to ask him to repeat. It was sort of inevitable, he was going to ask. So she assumed he was doing it to be nice and not to pry.

"It was alright."

"Yeah?" He coaxed her to continue, "Parents were cool?"

"Yeah. I guess."

She shrugged.

He nodded.

She laid on her stomach, head resting on her arms while he sat with his back against the headboard. He massaged her legs every so often. "They were nice." He waited for her to continue. "It seems a little quick. I don't know man, the night went well. The food was good. The people were nice, nothing went wrong. But, shit, three weeks ago we were dating. I hope they don't like, expect me to come over for Christmas or whatever. Shit, now that's a real big step. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Yeah. Make sure he knows how you feel, give'em a heads up."

"Yeah. Just…" Letty sighed, "Shit, I've been in one serious relationship and that ended fucked up…no offense. I'm completely over the whole your fault, my fault thing."

Sure, he thought, chuckling.

"Yeah, well. Trial and error, baby." The pet name wasn't meant to have any significance or any connection to their past, and it was more so a link to their new found friendship. "I'm happy you get a do-over with a less attractive version of me."

She snorted, and turned her head his way. "Less attractive version of you?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah. The guy's head is practically shaved and he pumps so much iron he just reeks of body builder wannabe," he explained as she rolled her eyes. "Unlike me, these guns come with the sweat of a hard day's work under a car." He flexed a little and threw a smirk her way.

"Yeah, I'm sure eating Hersheys in your office pretending to do paperwork is such a demanding task."

"You never complained." He quickly answered, a huge grin plastered on his face, reminiscing about a hot sunny day involving melted chocolate and a lunch break with his girl. She laughed, oh she didn't complain at the time, and she wasn't going to start to anytime soon.

"You think you're so slick huh?" She turned over so that she rested her weight on her elbows, nodding towards him. A playful glint shone in her eyes. He moved fast, and before she knew it he was on top of her. Strong hands held her hips in place as she tried to free her way out. His lips traced her jaw line and he made his way to whisper in her ear.

"Baby I am slick." He smirked again.

Damn him.

"Yeah?" It was a rhetorical question that she tainted with huskiness.

"Yeah." He towered above her, and she couldn't help it. She lifted her head a little to meet his lips.

"I can't tonight," he stated, breaking the contact. It was her turn to raise a brow in question. "I have to get to the garage early and take Leon's chart. He was fucking sick as a dog so we've piled up and I want us to have our schedules cleared come Monday morning."

"You suck Dom." She rolled her eyes.

"Baby, you were the one doing all the sucking last night." He smirked, and she pushed him off.

"Oh shove it, Toretto." She slid out of his hold and turned her back.

"Just say where." He growled, pulling her back to him, his warm breath hovering over her shoulder. She got turned on just by hearing that deep voice, it made the temperature rise. They could be in the fucking arctic covered in snow and she'd still feel hot and bothered.

"I thought you can't tonight," she throws back, restraining her hands that oh so badly wanted to feel him.

"I can't."

"Excuses." She rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously Let. Not tonight." She stares up at him and for a second, she seriously thought he was messing around, maybe some kinky role-play shit he picked up from one of V's sick porn videos. Something like he's the business man and she's the seductive employee. But with no signs of back tracking, she shrugged,

"Aight." She pushed him off of her a little, enough for her to roll out from under him and stood up, "I'll see ya at work tomorrow." She tugged at her shirt, and fixed her hair. He watched her cross the room and make a beeline for the door.

"Just because we're not gonna fuck doesn't mean ya gotta leave, Let." She snorted at his comment, "Common'. Stay." His voice doesn't sound pleading but she hears the hint of sincerity. Letty stops to contemplate. It was just sex. It is just sex. Dom and her, they got nothing more in common these days than the love for their engines and the libido of horny teenagers. Coming up with an excuse for her to stay was easy, she was too tired to drive, there was a storm outside, and then there was also the idea that she didn't want to wake any of the team members who may still be up…

_From your lips and back up to your eyes, my hands on your hips when we grind I'm fantasying bout what I'm going to do to you. You got me fiending for you love, man you should see how she got me Spending all this time with her…_

But who was she fucking kidding; she gave in. Of course she gave in. After all, there was a time where saying 'no' to the Great Dominic Toretto was impossible… He would be lying to say he thought differently. She unzipped her black pants and he watched them fall to the floor. Tanned legs stood in front of him. He sat up and motioned for her to come his way. His calloused fingers reached towards her, unbuttoning the buttons from the blouse she wore. She caught his gaze and kept it as he lay back down, scooted over and made room for her on her side of the bed. He lazily lowered his hand to the floor and tossed her his t-shirt. Slipping it on, it barely reached her thighs. She reached for the controller and switched off the TV, as he flicked off the light. Darkness swept the room, and he pulled her closer. He lay on his back and she relaxed as he pulled her towards him. Naturally, she fit the curve of his body and nestled there. He kissed the top of her head, neither one feeling tired but closing their eyes anyways. Silence filled the room just like darkness had, but it was comfortable, it was…natural.

_Whenever we up in this bed, and my fingers fall in your hair I wonder if you feel me watching you…_

Normally she would wake up to the sound of whatever song happened to be playing on the radio, followed by the vibration on her night stand by her cell phone. However, this morning she felt warm lips caressing her shoulder, up her neck, behind her ear….rough fingers under the too-large shirt she wore, heading north, just underneath her breasts, caressing her skin then back south, scratching a little at her stomach. She bit her bottom lip, he found her spot. A little moan escaped her lips, eliciting a deep growl.

Ah shit, busted. She knew what morning pleasure he was looking for.

"Not tonight? But this morning you're suddenly in the mood?" She turned around, twisting herself in his arms. His lips moved away from her, his eyes starring right at hers. Jesus, her body screamed, why was she questioning it? Fuck the reasons, let's get to playing! But no, it seemed as if she chose to go with mind over heart today.

"I know." He enveloped her in his arms and continued, "I just…I woke up," he takes a pause, and his fingers slide up her arm, "and shit, I don't know, I saw you there, right beside me..." She turned her head away, afraid of what he may say next. But Dom only tightened his hold on her.

_I can't breathe when you're touching me, I suffocate when you're away from me, So much love you take from me I'm going out of my mind…_

"Don't do that." She warned.

And of course he ignored her.

"Shit, the first thing I saw was you laying like that and," fuck explaining man, it was getting him nowhere. So he did what he was best at, he bent his head down and showed her. Oh, and he showed her alright. It was meant to be an innocent kiss to prove to her he meant no harm, on the other hand, with them; no gesture so innocent didn't get tainted. Forget being civil, forget whoever was on the side of these four walls. It didn't matter, not now anyway.

_Don't never leave me girl, I need you inside of my world. I can't go a day without you and see nobody else would ever do, I would never feel the way I feel with you..._

She released a last moan and clawed at his back. Eyes shut and legs tightly wrapped around his torso as he moved against her, letting out a deep growl as he came. He lay on top of her, head nestled under her chin, spellbound by the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her breasts as she relaxed. The thin sheets only covered his bare ass. She ran her fingers up and down his back, over his head, feeling the little prickles of hair. She made note of the little shadow covering his face too, it was time for him to shave. She loved him best like this though, a little rough around the edges. She closed her eyes, and breathed in. He kissed her shoulder. For only a few minutes, they layed like that.

"You need to get ready."

"Yeah," he agreed. He lifted his head and kissed her forehead. He got up, and she immediately felt cool air replace the warmth of his body. She regretted him moving and whimpered at the lost of his touch. He chuckled as she turned over, hugging his pillow. When she opened her eyes, she pouted to find him pulling a shirt over his head, already dressed. Slipping on his Rolex that she had given to him some birthdays ago, he walked over to the bed, and leaned down.

"Take your time getting ready." He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at the garage?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He caressed her cheek a little and his brows slightly furrowed signifying his concern for leaving her. She kissed his fingers, letting him know she would be okay and figure out some master plan to get downstairs. Giving her one last smile, he turned and left.

She let out the long breath of air that she held in and stretched her arms. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight. She just spent the night at Dominic Toretto's house, in his bed, and they just slept together, side by side, arms around the other, innocent sleeping. They hadn't just slept like that in what felt like a longer time than it really has been. In the past few months she had never spent the night. Their routine was simple and down to the point. She had made a secret rule to never spend the night for various reasons. The most logical one being that there was no way she could explain it to Mia if she were found walking down the Toretto stairs the next morning. And well, as long as she was being honest with herself, just sleeping with Dom never seemed possible.

_It's real late 'bout quarter to 1, thinking about everything we become and I hate it, I thought we could make it. But I'm ready to dead this, just want to forget this._

Oh, and the morning's events that followed…mind blowing. Morning nookie was the best. So was angry sex, and happy sex, and garage sex and car sex, well…just sex in general. Jesus. It wasn't the same as when she's sandwiched between him and the office door of the garage, only having twenty two minutes before lunch was over, or him reclined in his car as she steadied herself on top of him, parked behind 'Toretto's'. But this morning, it was…wow. It was nice, it felt right, it felt possible. Maybe it is…maybe they could. Can she have her cake and eat it too? Double chocolate and extra frosting? No extra calories or hidden ingredients? Maybe there could be other mornings like this…maybe they can do it the right way this time, they can take their time and make it…with the comfort, the sex and the routines, side by side, as equals.

Her bubble burst. No, no, no, what was she thinking? We're dealing with her and Dom here. There's not even a category with her and Dom, there was her…then far behind, there was Dom. No that's not even how it went, there was her and Alex and then a few miles behind, Dom. All by himself.

This was supposed to be easy, convenient, a simple routine of 'we meet here, do what we gotta do, then I go right, you go left'. Why did they end up having the comfort and ease of this morning now, when she was with someone, a great someone, a someone whose parents she just met. Sure, her and Dom can have a balance, but how long would it last? A few months after and they would for sure be back to the "I love you- I hate you" status. Nothing with Dom is stable and that's why this whole….night/morning-whatever just jeopardized her world. It rocked her to the core. And it wasn't supposed to be like this; they're not supposed to have a chance to actually wake up next to each other.

God, this was like a hop, skip and jump over the secure bridge she had built for herself. And as guilt crept out on her unexpectedly, she wished for some sort of clean escape.

_I guess it's over indefinitely, but you and I know it's not that easy to let go of everything that we planned and start all over again_

I love reviews.

Peace and love,

_Sweetest_


End file.
